1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to abrasive blast wheels used for cleaning or treating surfaces of various objects and, more specifically, to control cages used in such abrasive blast wheels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A typical abrasive blast wheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,278 (the “'278 patent”). The '278 patent teaches a bladed centrifugal blasting wheel formed by a pair of spaced wheel plates with blades inserted into radial grooves. Blast media is fed from a feed spout into a rotating impeller situated within a control cage at the center of the blast wheel. The media is fed from the impeller, though an opening in a control cage, and onto the heel or inner ends of the rotating blades. The media travels along the faces of the blades and is thrown from the tips of the blades at the surface to be treated.